


【九澤】撒嬌鬼

by kanesilver



Category: Real Person Fiction, 九澤, 零鋒
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22507870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanesilver/pseuds/kanesilver
Summary: 就想寫九哥撒嬌。
Relationships: 陳零九/邱鋒澤
Kudos: 55





	【九澤】撒嬌鬼

1

幹，他怎麼不知道陳零九原來是個這麼愛撒嬌的傢伙。

那個人不知道又從手機上看到了哪個粉絲轉帖的照片，本來就已經像沒骨頭一樣懶懶窩在沙發的他現在更是笑得整個人靠在了邱鋒澤肩上，坐在旁邊的小賴第無數次被擠到快要掉出沙發，終於忍無可忍。

「幹！陳零九你撒嬌夠了沒！沙發那麼大你們擠在一起是要擠個屁啦！」

「哈哈哈哈鋒澤你看，這張飛天小女警超北爛超好笑的——」軟軟靠在邱鋒澤身上的陳零九滑著手機笑得眉眼彎彎，末了才突然驚覺，抬了抬眼，「哦？小賴原來你在啊？」

「媽的氣死我了！談戀愛了不起啊？！」

「哈哈哈哈哈小三賴你活該啦，」被夾在陳零九與小賴中間的邱鋒澤誇張地大笑，秒速加入了他樓剛攻擊小賴的行列，「誰叫你有別的地方不坐，偏要坐我旁邊啊？」

「啊休息室就那麼大，我不坐在這裡難道是要坐地上嗎！」

「欸，可以。」

「陳零九——你去死！」

被歡樂打鬧的氣氛感染的邱鋒澤繼續仰頭大笑著，露出了兩顆尖尖的虎牙，跟著一起笑得毫無形象的陳零九靠在了他肩窩，頭髮刺得他脖子癢癢的，讓他笑意更甚。

孤立無援的小賴只好向一直默不作聲靠在化妝桌上的黃偉晉求助，「偉晉你也說一下他們啦！一直放閃真的是很煩欸！」

偉晉伸出了一隻手，眼睛卻黏在了手機上連抬也沒抬起來過，「噓——不要吵我，我這張照片還沒選好濾鏡。」

「幹！」

2

的確，陳零九是挺愛撒嬌的，遠比邱鋒澤想像中。

但陳零九的撒嬌總是不著痕跡的——比如是在大家聊到什麼好笑的梗時悄悄湊近他身邊，以那雙柔軟的瞇瞇眼第一時間瞄向他，又比如是在大家放鬆開懷大笑時只笑倒在他一個人身上，在他耳邊發出像小孩一樣天真又爛漫的笑聲，又再比如是，在疲累的時候什麼話都不說，靜靜地把頭埋在他肩頭，用一雙富有溫度的手臂包圍著他。

邱鋒澤每一次都享受著陳零九對他這種代表著全盤信任的依賴。而當他回過神來，他的心臟又被他的狼人殺偶像那蓄勢待發的獵人之槍給狠狠爆裂了。

無處可逃，也甘之如飴。

其實私下的他們，陳零九才是更調皮的一個。雖然邱鋒澤在鏡頭前的形象活潑愛玩又愛胡說八道滿口騷話，但他一安靜了下來，陳零九才是那個更愛騷擾他的人。

在他認真工作的時候在身後大聲嚼薯條，在遊戲處於下風時拉他衣服，刻意模仿他講話，然後就在他受不了要瞪他的時候哈哈笑著又靠了上來——對了，大家都說邱鋒澤在節目上的毒舌很好笑，但其實陳零九私下懟人的那種快狠準才是真正的厲害啊好嗎。

有時候邱鋒澤都會懷疑，那個藏在濾鏡背後的陳小九才是那個人的真實面貌。

但怎樣都好啦，陳小九也好、陳零九也好，就算是那個英文其差的陳志豪也好——

他都愛呀，愛死了。

3

那天是難得的休假，邱鋒澤自然醒來的時候已經是早上十一點，身旁的人還沒有醒來的跡象，一隻手臂搭在他身上，懷住了他。

邱鋒澤想要靜悄悄地挪下床，沒想到還是弄醒了旁邊的人。那人惺忪著睡眼，半睡半醒地開口，「鋒澤...幾點了？」

「抱歉零九，吵醒你了喔，」邱鋒澤看了一眼床頭的鬧鐘，回答了一個準確的時間，「現在十一點零五分了。」

陳零九打了個哈欠，半睜不開的眼眶還含著淚水，「還很早欸...睡到十二點再起吧。」

邱鋒澤看著那人想要睡懶覺的樣子笑了出來，輕聲地說，「那你繼續睡吧，我想收拾一下背包。」

正想從床上走下來的一刻卻被陳零九拉住了衣角，那人用一雙隱約還帶著濕氣的眼睛盯著他，聲音是睡醒時特有的低沉與沙啞，「不要，你躺下來繼續陪我睡。」

邱鋒澤的心臟又被開了一槍，但他還是努力穩住，「我等一下再叫你啦，我的背包都好幾天沒收拾了。」

那人明顯不賣帳，輕輕皺起了眉頭，沙啞的聲音竟多了點可愛的黏膩，「我的手臂昨天當了你枕頭一整晚欸，現在都麻了，你怎麼可以不陪我。」

他今天早上確實是在陳零九的臂彎中睡醒的，七、八個小時安穩的睡眠，想必陳零九也是為此付出了麻痺的代價，邱鋒澤低頭揉了揉鼻子，他的確是覺得有點抱歉的——陳零九趁著這個時機又再拉了拉他的衣角，意料之中的邱鋒澤不花一秒就破功。

他咕嚕嚕滾到了陳零九懷裡，那人順勢又把他圈起來，身上是冬日早晨難能可貴的暖意。

邱鋒澤把頭埋進陳零九胸前，隱約聽到了那人發出了幾聲滿足的輕笑——好好好，就睡到天荒地老吧，他禁不住在心裡想道。

4

邱鋒澤喜歡陳零九對他撒嬌，但有些情況總是讓他特別頭痛。

他也不知道陳零九今天到底是打開了哪個奇怪的開關，做愛的時候特別的纏人，上次警告過不可以在脖子上留下痕跡以後，那人倒是很聽話，濕濕漉漉細細碎碎的吻全都落在了胸前，乳頭被含進了嘴裡，牙齒時而輕輕地廝磨著，又被那靈活的舌頭舔舐攪動。電流一樣的快感從被疼愛的胸前傳到全身，邱鋒澤難耐的弓起了腰，也不自禁地扭動著身體。

但他的兩隻手卻全被陳零九禁錮在床上，連想要撫慰自己一直得不到觸碰的下身也做不到。陳零九就像一個密不透風的籠子，把他困在了那人與柔軟的床褥之間。

「不、不要了...零九...」

那人把他的胸膛弄得濕噠噠一片，就著輕咬他乳尖的時候回話，「不要什麼？」

「不...不要、哈...只碰那裡...」

「你是說乳頭哦？」陳零九輕笑著，溫熱的氣息吹在了邱鋒澤敏感的胸前，語氣是他再也熟悉不過的裝無辜，「為什麼不碰？這是你敏感帶啊，我在努力地服務你欸。」

那都是節目效果啦！

邱鋒澤很想大聲喊出來，然而他卻只剩下了喘息的力氣，雙手又被用力地壓住——他就像是一條被困在網子裡任由宰割的魚。

「零九...你、你很壞欸...嗚...」邱鋒澤無力地控訴，聲音軟綿綿地在空氣中轉了個彎。

「你怎麼可以嫌棄我，你是不是不喜歡狼人殺偶像了...」那人刻意用可憐巴巴的眼神盯著他，嘴角卻挑起了一個得意的弧度。邱鋒澤清楚知道那是一個陷阱，但他還是心甘情願地跳進去了。

陳零九終於放開了他的手，邱鋒澤抱住了那個人的背，湊上去交換了一個深情的吻。

怎麼可能不喜歡，我整個人都是你的了啊。

5

那人的胸膛貼著他的背，陳零九偏高的體溫傳到他身體，兩人緊密的距離讓邱鋒澤彷彿都能聽到那人有力澎湃的心跳聲。

他感覺到有汗珠滑落到背上，邱鋒澤看不到，但也想像得到身後的男人那沉浸於情欲而性感至極的樣子。

陳零九的性器在邱鋒澤體內開墾，他身體的每一寸地方，就連最深處都充滿著那人的炙熱，這樣的姿勢讓陳零九可以埋得更深，他賣力地抽插著，每一下都戳在了邱鋒澤最敏感的那一點上。

邱鋒澤覺得他快要撐不住自己的身體了，在模糊的視線中他看到有汗水滴落到床上，泛起了一朵朵透明的水花。他在陳零九激烈的動作中艱難地開口，聲音被撞得斷斷續續的，「快...我快要到了...哈、零...零九...」

陳零九低沉的嗓音從身後幽幽傳來，一雙手臂繼而把他圈在了懷裡，手也覆上了邱鋒澤昂揚的下身，「不可以偷跑哦，等我。」

性器被陳零九寬大的手掌包裹的同時根部也被握住，沒想到陳零九會有這樣舉動的邱鋒澤頓時就慌了，「零、零九——！嗚、放手...快放手...」

「再等我一下，我們一起。」陳零九又加快了抽插的速度，然而那越發猛烈的動作只是讓邱鋒澤想要發洩的欲望更加強烈。

「放手...不、不行啦...嗚唔、真...真的要出來了——」

下身被握住的漲痛感與快要到達頂峰的快感在體內互相碰撞，邱鋒澤在一瞬間真的快要忍不住哭出來——陳零九察覺到了邱鋒澤的嗚咽，也把身體向前傾，一個個綿密的吻落在那人肩上。

語氣是極盡的放柔，「可以了，我們一起，」他又親了親邱鋒澤的耳朵，「不要討厭我哦，好不好？」

在快要失去意識之際，邱鋒澤在朦朦朧朧之間又看到了陳零九那雙彎彎的眉眼與笑容，那人像貓一樣埋頭在自己胸前蹭了蹭，聲音是柔軟的，「鋒澤，陳小九最喜歡你了啦。」

模糊之間一個想法在腦海中冒了出來，邱鋒澤想，他好像從來都拿陳零九的撒嬌沒辦法。

向來如此。

END


End file.
